Third Participant
by DaChocolat
Summary: In which Freed and Laxus have a young kitty as pet and...it's very clingy / Fraxus Oneshot


**Another oneshot I haven't uploaded on here yet! It's short but at least something while I'm working on the next chap of Coffee To Go so I can update it again on Friday~**

* * *

"No."

A reproachful look was hurled at the being next to him and although the rune mage assumed already that it would not work out as he wanted it to, he did it nonetheless. A habit, perhaps? Yes, perhaps. Either way, the young she-cat he was focusing with his calm turquoise eyes merely lifted her head and glanced back innocently, only for a second or two, before she started again to pat with her paws on the neat pages of the book Freed was currently reading. And it educed a low sigh from him at last.

Ever since he had found the cat it was impossible not to take note of how clingy she was and during the first days both of them - Freed as well as Laxus - had been able to brush it off or even find it cute however by now this attitude had changed a little. If only a little. They never planned to take care of an animal at some point, to have a pet, and whenever this topic was brought up they agreed with each other as to whether they would want one or not.

And yet here there were, dealing with this little, fluffy being. After all they had been fascinated by the cuteness and there was still the more important issue: To actually provide for the kitty. As the green-haired male found her on his way back home - it must have been one week ago since that happened - she had been absolutely scaled-down so he made the decision to take her with him so he would be able to nurse her back to utter health. Though look, she was still here and she was still nameless.

Sighing once more Freed laid the book aside at last, caressing the cat's fur gently with one hand of his before he picked her up and cautiously got her off his lap, as it made no sense to try and continue reading like this plus he wondered what Laxus was doing.

Leaving the living room his first targeted room was the kitchen but it became apparent very quickly that the taller male was not there, thus he would continue his search what would not be an all too difficult task - he knew that Laxus was at home, or at least he had not noticed him leaving

"Hm…"

The second room he reached was the bedroom and this time he was successful, indeed spotting familiar blond hair as he opened the door silently, so silent that his presence didn't reach Laxus' notice. But he was busy anyway. Lost in thoughts, maybe. The sight and low noises coming from the other, however, had Freed chuckling soundlessly to himself whilst he carefully leaned against the door frame, arms conjoining across his chest as he merely continued to observe the other who was standing in front of the closet, in his hands the infamous leopard shirt.

Despite the fact that the rune magician detested this shirt in all honesty, he had learned to accept that it existed ( though he was still glad that Laxus didn't wear it all too often ). It was a little miracle to him what exactly the other was doing, attempting to figure out or pondering on but he was confident that he would soon discover what it was.

Clearing his throat after another brief moment, he managed to capture the blond's attention at last who sorta stared at him just as if he got busted doing something horrible or shameful.

"Well hello there.", Freed snickered, arms still crossed, an amusement flickering in his eyes. The expression Laxus was wearing was just too priceless although it changed quickly ( still, the tiny blush was there and Freed loved it ).

"Um…hey."

Hesitant, and the shirt was thrown away quickly, uncertain mien replaced by a more determined though crooked mien.

"What's up?"

"I have read enough for now. But what are you doing, if you don't mind me asking, hm?"

"Nothin'. Just…sorting some…shirts." What was that let this hesitation arise, the rune mage wondered.

"Is that so?"

"…Yeah? What else should I be doing?"

Laxus was probably awaiting a remark which involved the leopard shirt but this time it was disappointment that should flood him, as for this point at least. Because instead of replying something of this kind, Freed merely stepped closer and placed his hands on the other's waist, greenish blue eyes focusing orange hues before trailing down to his lips and up again, his voice husky as he spoke and with a chuckle bearing it company. "Do you think you could offer up some time now?"

And he could see Laxus parting his lips to release words but instead Freed was faster and took advantage of the situation to press his mouth against his gently, allowing his tongue to trace along the blond's lips for a moment what elicited a low purring noise, crawling up the taller man's throat and letting the chuckle on the green-haired man's countenance turn into a smirk, cheeks taking on decent shades of red as he moved his hands lightly up and down the other's side while moving his lips in a slow, sensual manner which quickly managed to deepen the kiss.

"Hmnn I guess…I could…" That was Laxus, at last responding the the question the other had asked a couple of heartbeats before and from that moment Freed didn't bother anymore to keep up the conversation as it did not take long to have quiet gasps to resonate, the kiss the two of them were sharing clouding their minds. And it was one of the best sensation ever. To feel his warmth, to be close to him. To taste and to claim. To be with him.

Freed didn't want it another way, and as he pushed him backwards gently to force him down to sit on the bed, whereat placing himself on Laxus' lap, his hands roamed upwards to cup his face. He knew the blond would not nourish any objections towards his little attack and the reactions he gained from the other only encouraged him to continue as he wanted to, eyes closed by now and mixed sounds consisting of purrs, gasps and soft groans echoing in their bedroom quietly.

He felt Laxus' hands wandering along his neck, down to the characteristic attire of his, most probably with the purpose to work on it and it was not long until he could feel his digits underneath the layers of his clothing, fingers brushing along his chest what chased a complacent shiver down his spine. Growling with satisfaction Laxus' hands soon went further down while his own remained to rest on the other's cheeks, the kiss heated and passionate managing to tint both their faces in red shades.

Lips on lips, fingers on bare skin and a paw on Laxus' nose.

 _Wait._

Casting his eyes open as he notices that the motions had ceased abruptly he stared at the other panting lightly from the intensity of the kiss, and the other was staring back in an even condition, his hands now resting on Freed's hips. What he could spot was their cuddly little cat sitting on Laxus' blond hair and poking his nose with one of her forepaws, meowing in a low manner as she did so. And she seemed to have fun. In contrast to the dragon slayer who was giving a exasperated huff and grumbled something to himself, something what sounded like 'what's this cat doin' on my hair _now_ and at all!?' and once detaching his gaze from what was sitting on his head he glanced at Freed again, now however with a different expression.

"…ugh what? Why!", Laxus wailed and released another snort as the cat offered her meowing once more, still not stopping to let her paw roam along his face. And Freed…well Freed merely chuckled at this although he found that this was an inconvenient instant of time for the cat to…interrupt them.

"Tch…clingy cat…" But at last even Laxus couldn't help but chuckle slightly, rolling his eyes however and gently caressing the green-haired male's sides.

"I'll just blame you for this." And at this he received a typical raised eyebrow but after a heartbeat another peck on his lips. In the end it would all be worth it.

* * *

 **This was actually inspired by my roleplay muse ( since I also roleplay as Freed on tumblr ) and his relationship.**

 **I headcanon them both as the cat type of person and while I actually don't think that they'd be too likely to have a pet, it would definitely be a cat.~ Hope you liked this little oneshot and enjoy your time 3**


End file.
